Mental Souls
by Tashe'QueenOfTheWorld
Summary: Saito inc. had never been so entergetic as it is now. Thanks to Kagome, better known as Higurashi, Sesshomaru, 'whom can be bent but not straightened', actually takes the plunge! Romantic comedy is the intent. SessKag
1. Mental Kagome

My life as a physco-pathic CEO

Hi there! My other stories are going on slight hiatus as I work on my other ideas forming in my head. I hope this story indulges you! Please read and review!

"SESSHOMARU!"

The whole world seemed to jump at the shrill yell that escaped the mouth of a certain female co-worker. People stumbled out of their cubicles to see what new non-sense had been jostled. What they saw was surprising.

The wailing female was being dragged down the hall, a tight white jacket wrapped around her for good measure. Two men with serious faces held up her feet as the other two held her arms.

"Where are they taking Kagome now?", asked a blonde worker.

"Probably the mental institute again. How many times would that make it now?"

"Five and still counting…." Both females laughed and turned back to their computers in their cramped space.

Out side-

"SESSHOMARU!"

The mentioned CEO turned and stared at the tall work place and smirked. His other near twin, already entering their car, let out a deep chuckle. "What are you doing to that poor girl now?"

Sesshomaru's smirk dissipated as he turned to the speaker. "Just getting her, _mentally_ fixed." The two men slipped into the car, just in time to see the doors slam open. The screaming girl was flailing her arms every which way in search of the culprit. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel slightly, slightly mind you, scared when her wide eyes landed right on him, narrowing. He knew she couldn't see him, as the windows were tinted, but her eyes never left him until she was dumped into the van.

"I'LL GET YOU SESSHOMARU _SAMA _IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!", yelled the girl for the last time before the doors slammed. One of the men that had been dragging her walked to Sesshomaru's car.

"How long is she to be gone for?" The man dropped his sunglasses to a slant on his nose.

"Give her three hours. Then she will report to me directly. And give her this note.", finished Sesshomaru as he handed the man crumpled paper.

"Will do. And please don't sue if she comes out even more mentally apt." The man nodded his head and walked to his white truck.

"Sesshomaru, you are so evil. What made you want to send her to mental institution?" Inu yasha was the other in the car, as he questioned his half brother on his antics.

"She bombarded my office with stickers from The Lion King and Cinderella. Then she took a picture of me, edited it on paint studio and made me look like a hooker. Then she hung it up, enlarged, on the main wall in the center of my building."

"And I missed it?" Inu yasha dodged Sesshomaru's swinging arm. "Gosh Sesshomaru, you need to lighten up. Kagome is a very mischievous girl, and throwing her in a mental institute will only make it worse! I laugh if she comes back delirious." Sesshomaru ignored the comments and pulled out of the parking lot with a huge jerk, bringing Inu yasha forward. "See what I mean?", asked Inu Yasha, treading on thin ice. Sesshomaru casually grunted in retort and drove on.

It was their lunch break and the brothers were going to their favorite shop, Starbucks. Both were very powerful CEO's in their fathers business where they sold electronics and furniture. Saito inc. they called it.

Inu yasha Saito was the youngest of the two brothers. It could be said he has an aggressive attitude. He had managed to fall in love though with the beast that is Kikyou. He first met her on the streets where she was sheltered by only a box. He felt sympathetic and gave her a house and a job in their company. Soon, he spoiled her with riches that no other girl could even dream to have. Sesshomaru dreaded Inu yasha while he was in love simply because of the bills they got.

Sesshomaru was the eldest, and very distant and cold. He never loved anyone. The closest he ever got to actually being a human being is when he's around Kagome. It could be said that she lit his burnt out light and set a flame to his soul. Kagome had been brought to his life because she had been awarded locally for being the best employee at the second biggest cooperation and the brothers father had to get her with them. She soon became personal assistant to Sesshomaru, and also the errands girl. She was actually very valuable. Sesshomaru's normally stale face would slightly light up with the raven haired beauty.

Sesshomaru pulled into the Starbucks parking lot and parked at their usual spot. He turned to Inu yasha, noticing his failure to stand and get out. "Out, little brother."

"Why do I have to order? It's your turn."

"Because, you have miscalculated, you have been jaded. I did it last time. It's your turn. Out." Inu yasha groaned and opened the door to get out.

"Don't expect me to come back with your usual" he spat before slamming the door and playing a game of Chinese fire drill before stopping at the door again. "And um, I need 10 dollars to pay for your coffee' and my cappuccino… Eh, he…" Sesshomaru eyed him before handing him $10. "Thanks!" With that, Inu yasha slammed the door again and walked to the entrance.

"He is going to be the death of me, if Higurashi isn't first." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as he waited on his half brother.

With Kagome, her POV-

I couldn't believe that imposter! Last time he made me go into rehab, now mental institution? Gosh! Next it will be the fat farm.

I was to angry to protest when I was locked and bolted into a pure white room, my only inmates the hard bed and the belts to hold me down during drastic measures. I walked to the basically cardboard bed and huffed as I lowered myself to sit down. This white is going to drive me insane!

I took to twirling my black hair around my finger, it being the only sign of life in this dull boredom of a reconstructing institute. Sesshomaru is so dead!

So of course when there was a knock on the bolted door, I just had to be startled out of my stupor. The man that had directed the other workers to my residing place, un locked it and then un bolted it before coming to me.

"Sesshomaru instructed me to give you this note. I will be leaving you alone for now. Good bye." The man stood and walked back out, locking and bolting the doors again.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru wants." Kagome un rolled the piece of paper and carefully read the fine print.

Kagome- 

_As you have undoubtedly noticed by now,_

_I have taken liberty to send you to this mental workhouse._

_I am hoping that you will come back well rounded and ready to cooperate._

_Upon your arrival back, you are set to have a meeting with my father._

_You must be on time, so being snappy once you get back._

_Oh, and I hope your proud of your little work of art for everyone to see._

_I have found a little thing, more like experiment, of yours in your desk._

_Expect a big surprise hence arrival. _

_Good bye._

_-Sesshomaru- Sama_

I just can't stand his know it all attitude! He's such a conceded jerk. Though what I would never admit out loud is, I think he's a pretty suave conceded jerk. My best friend Sango, always teases me with simple comments like: "Oh my gosh! Kagome has a little crush on her boss! Being his personal assistant must help build relationships fairly well! I wish I could spend time with him! He's Hott!" I always laugh at her attempt to sound in-the-know. It's obvious to me that she's in love with Miroku, the mail person. The only thing that holds her back is his bad 'habit'. His hand is very uncontrollable, and can often be found somewhere by a females behind. Sango created a joke about him.

"What can be bent, but cannot be straightened? Miroku!" I loved that joke, and used it with Sesshomaru. He didn't get it. He never understands me. But his brother got it, and he laughed way longer than he should've. Sometimes I find it hard to believe the two are related at all.

Before I knew it, the time had gone by, and I was released. I found myself even more curious about what surprise I was in for when I arrived. Of course, this was quickly discovered.

Where I had previously posted my picture of Sesshomaru, all dressed up, was posted a picture I did just to test our new copy machine long ago. You know how the kids in those shows would copy their butts and faces? Well, being the young kid I used to be, I copied my chest. So, in the middle of our building, the most highest ranking building, was a photo copied version of my bosoms. I nearly screamed from his little prank. Oh, wait, I did,

"SESSHOMARU!" I ran to _our _office and walked to him, sitting studiously in his leather arm chair.

"You rang, Higurashi?"

"How dare you! What were you even doing in my desk?"

"Whatever do you mean? That picture had been left on top." Sesshomaru nodded toward the original picture, as I feared for my social status.

"I loath you with a passion", I seethed.

"I know", he hissed back.

I turned on my heel and ran down the steps to the wall. I needed to get rid of it!

At my desolated place, I found crowds already lined up to look at it. And of all people, the overall boss, Tashio Saito. The man I had a meeting with. And I was late. By 20 minutes.

Sesshomaru-

I must admit, her seething anger was very satisfying. I just deeply hope she doesn't feel a need to get back at me… Our teasing is getting farther than it had been before. But the picture sure was fun to put up. In an odd way of course.

I shook my head, trying to rid my self of these childish thoughts. Kagome is making me soft. Darn it all. My fingers began to type on my laptop again really loud and hard. I needed to get rid of all thoughts and conscious. At least she was late for her meeting. That would be her downfall. What a downfall it would be.

I'm stopping here because I wanna go ahead and post this. It's to late for me right now, so I'm ending this now. Next chapter: Kagome faces Tashio Saito, and more pranks, except better! Till' next time!


	2. A Day in the Life of Kagome's Apricots

Okay! Thank you if you reviewed! They were awesome reviews! This chapter is going to be much funnier! I want to make someone fall out of their chair laughing… Who will crack first? My disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own Inu yasha, so sue me. Okay, on wit it then!

Chapter 2

'I'm so late! If he see's me, well, I might just end up suspended from my job!' Kagome franticly looked for a place to retreat, without dealing with the center mess of her picture. She would take care of Sesshomaru later.

Kagome quickly dashed up the first flight of steps and took the elevator the rest of the way up, all the way to floor 42. Her boss wouldn't be happy if he got there to find her gone. Though, he was late himself. But he was always at least 25 minutes late to a meeting, so she only has 5 minutes. 'Come on stupid elevator. Move faster!' Kagome pushed on the elevator door, as if expecting it to go faster that way. But instead, the doors opened about 20 stories below her appointed one, and she slammed into, of all people, Kouga.

"Why, I believe I have hit the jackpot." Kouga's rough and harsh voice filled the elevator as he tried to hit on Kagome.

"Which floor, Kouga?", asked a nervous Kagome.

"The 42nd. Apparently your going there too. Well, I have a friend to pick up at floor 35, 36, 37, 1, 2, and 6." Kouga rudely pushed all of the buttons on the navigation before settling himself against the back wall beside Kagome. The elevator retreated down to floor one, entirely avoiding floor 42.

"Kouga, did you have to do that? Can't they use the other elevator?"

"You don't get it, do you? I want to spend time with you. You're my… boo." Kagome backed away as her predator took over. She would break his nose if she had too.

"You know, I'm not sure I'm ready for a boo… see, um, my parents… their, um, very strict! No boys! None what so ever!" 'Nice one Kagome. You real reason will come out sooner or later. You don't want to date him because then he'll act over protective and it won't be nice…' Kagome shook her head as she looked to his face. His eyes were hurt. But then they became bright and starry.

"So, you'll go out with me, just not at your house- wait… you live with your parents?" Kagome faltered for a moment.

"Yes! Yes, that I do…" Kagome looked at the elevator floor as she thought about the conversation. 'Yes! Now he'll think I'm a momma girl!' Kagome smiled at him with a bright grin.

"Well, I like devoted girls…" His grin widened as he got closer to her. As he pinned her to the elevator wall, the door dinged and opened, as a group of ten got on. He quickly moved from her, and she let out a breath of air.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked in the direction of the voice to find her boss, currently eating his guilty pleasure… a malasada.

"Why, um, hi Mr. Saito. Sorry, I'm a little late…" He grinned and pushed the people between them away to stand by her.

"First of all, call me Tashio. You are my future daughter in law and all…" Kagome had to stop herself from gagging at the comment. Tashio had wanted her to marry Sesshomaru ever since she had first met him. "…And now, we are both trapped, late to our meeting… why is the elevator stopping at every floor?" Kagome nodded toward Kouga whom smiled sheepishly. "Should have known."

5 minutes later, after fixing the problem, Kagome, Tashio, and Kouga were the only ones still on going to floor 42.

"Kouga. You are demoted to first floor, where all you can do is sit at the counter. You will never mess with Ms. Higurashi again. Do you understand?" Kouga, in spite of himself, nodded and quickly moved so that they could get out and prepared himself for another ride all the way down.

"Thank you Mr.… er, Tashio. That was nice of you."

"No problem. Now, about our meeting…"

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was bored to death. Without his assistant, there were no pranks to pull. 'Today is bloody boring.'

Sesshomaru's head perked up at the sound of the door opening as Miroku walked in.

"Hello, sir. I need someone to talk too. Your father sent all the hot girls away." Sesshomaru snorted and pointed to the chair at Kagome's desk.

"Sesshomaru sama, do you have another way to say don't cry over spilt milk? Sango told me to get smarter, and I decided you are the best way."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before saying, "It is fruitless to become lachrymose over precipitously departed lacteal fluid." His face made it look as if high jargon came easily to him. Miroku backed away simply and took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Okay, so that would be, fruitless…", he jogged it down slowly, "fluid… um, fruit… departs… through… the… nasal… system. Done!" Sesshomaru gave him a sideways look and pushed him out of his office. He was helpless. At this rate, Sango would never go out with him.

Sesshomaru was finally starting some work when his insolent brother busted in.

"I have just heard the best joke! Okay, I was walking alone when I heard someone whispering, I gottcha where I want ya, now I'm gonna eat ya. I didn't like what I herd so I walked to one room. Wasn't there. Then, louder, I gottcha where I want ya, now I'm gonna eat ya. I went to the next room, and there, on a bed, was a guy, a booger on his finger, whispering, 'I gottcha where I want ya, now I'm gonna eat ya… NOW!' It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny!" Inu yasha fell over laughing, as Sesshomaru sat still and stared, pencil in hand.

"Inu yasha, that joke is the oldest in the book. Go brush up on your skills and avoid me. Bye."

"Sesshomaru, I really came in her to tell you, father wants you to invite Kagome to our house for dinner tonight. He said she's been enduring a lot by helping you, so she deserves it."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. But she had better accept." Inu yasha walked out leaving Sesshomaru alone for a while. Sesshomaru decided that he would never get anything done, so he took to flinging his pen cap at where Kagome's picture was on the wall.

"Ten points for hitting her front tooth….", Sesshomaru aimed, fired, and… "YES! Ten points." He then noticed he was acting like Inu yasha and opened his drawer, throwing the pen in. "Darn it ALL!", he roared. Kagome was having a major effect on him…

Meeting-Kagome and Tashio

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"

Kagome's voice lifted papers and desks as she proved angers boiling point.

"It's just for a limited time, Kagome… settle down…" Tashio was now speaking in forced whispers in fear of Kagome's explosions.

"But I don't want to! It's bad enough having to work for him, but even stay at his house? No way!"

"Now, Kagome. The reason is because he has been getting overworked, and he needs a personal servant at home. All of the other maids are either with the kitchen or I. You know what kind of luxury it is to have a personal servant? I can't just give that up!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"Fine! But no more!" Tashio grinned in confinement. He would get them together no matter what. But only if she could last.

"I will pay the bills for the month that you will be gone for. So, don't worry. I plan to pay you triple your salary." Kagome turned to face him, her face happy.

"Triple… salary… I'M RICH!" Kagome started to dance around clapping her hands as Tashio wished he had never said anything. Finally, Kagome noticed his existence again and blushed. "Hi… I didn't –cough- know you were there… eh, heh…" Kagome started for the door, her head looking toward the ground.

"Don't forget, tonight is your last day to pack for our house!"

"Yeah… I won't…" Their meeting was officially closed. And maybe just a minute to soon.

BAM!

Kagome fell back as the solid wall she had run into stood stiff and tall. 'Oh, wait! That's not a wall… that's Sesshomaru!'

"Um, hi." Sesshomaru's eyes moved to her form on the ground and followed her as she stumbled to her feet.

"Watch where you are going Higurashi." She nodded her head sheepishly as his eyes never left her.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm containing laughter."

"Why…?"

"Because I just heard that you're my new personal assistant at home as well. Do you have any idea what torture you will endure in my constant presence?"

"Yes. I didn't want to go through with it-but I'll have you know! I am not submitting to you easily! If you think I'll do EVERYTHING for you, you are sadly mistaken!" Sesshomaru smirked and walked away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME MISTER! SESSHOMARU! I'LL GET YOU LATER!" A small tour group passing by stared at her, as two were overheard by her.

"Mommy, she's throwing a fit!" The elder smiled at her young one and replied, "And what happens when we throw a fit?"

"We get spanked and go home."

"That's right!" The two continued to stare up at Kagome, as Kagome followed their forms all the way down the hall with her eyes.

"Yeah, go home! I'm not throwing a fit!" Kagome clenched her fist in frustration.

"Yes you are dear.", spoke Inu Yasha as he walked by.

"Oh, shut up!" Kagome stormed off, wanting to escape, but having to go back to the office.

Kagome swiftly walked inside the office and sat in her seat. She turned on the computer and then the monitor just so she could wait for it to turn on fully.

After she had been typing for a few minutes, Sesshomaru made his entrance.

"I have been instructed to invite you to dinner. Get your coat and let's go."

"Oh, but you must allow me to go home and get ready!" Sesshomaru thought for a minute.

"No. You will go just the way you are. We are due to dinner in about 30 minutes." Sesshomaru walked to the door frame and turned his head to glance over his shoulder. "Are you not coming?" Kagome quickly stumbled up and ran to him.

"Yeah. Let's go!" With that, the two made their way to Sesshomaru's car.

Enter the car-

"Sesshomaru! Are you sure you have a _real _drivers license?"

"Yes, Higurashi. I just don't want to stop at a red light." He tires squealed once again as Kagome started to talk to herself.

"I never meant to steal dear lord, I know I wanted those shoes, but, my parents wouldn't pay! I only want someone to love in life, I'm sorry if that's a sin! Just, I hope you welcome me into your –squeal- humble… home. I'm so very sorry for everything!" Kagome slowly peaked through her fingers as the car stopped.

"We made it! Yay…" Her face grew giddy as she praised the ground… or the car…

"I suggest you stop kissing my leather interior. It's way to expensive for you to repair any day. Now out." Kagome gave him a short glare before she descended to the main entrance.

"Welcome, Mr. Saito. Your seat at it's usual, I take it?" The woman at the door was unexpectedly beautiful. She had glowing black hair, piled like a rounded haystack pinned with bobby pins of multi colors and feathers. Her eyes were a pinkish red, most likely contacts. The attire for the waitresses at this restaurant was a kimono, covered in dove shapes and vines.

"Yes, and I presume that Tashio and Akikyo are already there with Inu Yasha?"

"Yes, how could they possibly be late? Their way to prompt. This way sir and Madame." The beautiful hostess walked Kagome and Sesshomaru to a table, located in a reserved corner.

At this table sat Kagome's boss, and his wife, Akikyo, whom Kagome found astonishing in beauty.

'How is it possible for such a beauty as her to conceive such a… pig as Inu Yasha?' With one look at Tashio, Kagome got her answer. 'Never put your eggs in one basket… it tends to fail you…'

Kagome, not expecting Sesshomaru to pull her chair out for her, took her seat without assistance. At a place like this, she might as well be the waitress cleaning the dishes. Cherubs were painted on the ceiling, as painted glass surrounded every table, for more privacy no doubt. It was also very dimly lit, a candle serving as the most light anyone could get.

"So, what do people eat at places like this?"

"It depends. Would you like a kids menu? It probably serves what lowly people like you eat." Of course this reply came from Sesshomaru, the one and only.

"That's fine. I'll find my own plate, thank you." Kagome began flipping through the already laid out menu. 'Okay, so manicotti, Kung Pao beef… My gosh what is this?' Kagome looked up, and into all the faces around her. They all knew what they wanted already.

"Problems?", asked Tashio.

"Eh, heh. Um, what type o food is this? Haven't they ever heard of Pizza? I mean seriously! And who serves a side dish of apricots? Ewe!" Sesshomaru had barely noticed how other heads had been turned their direction, as if seeing through the stain glass wall…

"Kagome, just order off the kids menu."

"And what do they have there? Midget escargot?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He reached across the table and grabbed the menu. He decided to order for her, since she had to be so much trouble.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your meal." The beautiful waitress from before laid down the elegant plates before getting to Kagome. In front of Kagome, she laid down a medium sized plate with pizza lined up around it, and a small dish of apricots. "Enjoy." The waitress left them to their privacy as all the others looked at Kagome, whom dug in graciously.

"What?", she asked with a mouthful of vignette sauce.

"It's nothing. Just, you act like a hungry pack of wolves…"

Kagome blushed as she wiped her mouth. "Sorry bout' that." They all turned from her and began to eat their own food, Tashio eating worse than she had. 'This is going to be a long evening…' Kagome focused her attention on Sesshomaru as a solvent.

'He has such beautiful hair…' Indeed her new boss was very 'beautiful'. He had shimmering silver hair, flowing to his knees, and a strong physic. He was also a skyscraper compared to Kagome and Inu Yasha. He also had a cunning intellect. He was very smart, and sometimes Kagome got jealous, considering in her world girls were supposed to be smarter than boys. He was so smart he got to skip elementary. At work, he had a huge fan base, but Kagome was always called the lucky one, as she got to spend every day with him.

She didn't see anything lucky about it. Whenever she said something, she felt like a deer caught in the headlights. To him, she was always wrong.

Kagome caught herself staring at him, so she had to change her trail of thought.

So she now found herself entranced by her food again. 'The pizza… the apricots… wait… Apricots…' Kagome hated apricots with a seething passion. She had to get them away.

Her first idea was to push them away, but Sesshomaru and his stick up his butt, had to push them back even closer. With a sigh of exasperation, she thought for another idea.

After she figured it out, she attempted it. She slowly picked up an apricot and took a bite, holding her tongue as the nasty taste filled her mouth. The other bit, she was going to use to slowly add it to Sesshomaru's bowel, but fate had other plans. The apricot was flung from her fork right into Sesshomaru's coffee'. He didn't notice, but he soon would.

Kagome sat and watched as the apricot spread it's taste through the drink. With a shrug of her shoulders, she decided that it would be great payback for the whole mental thing. With all thoughts pushed aside, Kagome toasted herself silently and continued chewing on her kiddy pizza.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru took a drink, and his face turned slightly sour as he excused himself from the table. He swiftly walked to the bathroom, leaving an in-the-know Kagome, clapping her hands at the luck.

With Sesshomaru-

'I swear this is Kagome's doing. That nasty taste… what is it?' Sesshomaru moved his tongue along the roof of his mouth as he detected the taste.

"Apricots." Sesshomaru could barley remember the comment Kagome had made earlier, leading the evidence to her very own.

'And who serves a side dish of apricots? Ewe!'

Sesshomaru smirked, his revenge would have to be sweet. Oh so very sweet… he turned on his heel and marched back to the table, ready to face Kagome, though revenge would be given tomorrow.

Back at the table…-

Kagome watched as a smirking Sesshomaru sat down at the table. He moved his eyes to her instantly and licked his lips. Kagome was taken off guard by this action, but decided to just ignore it. Then, his lips perked upwards into a slight half smile. He raised an eyebrow, trying to look apprehensively, well, hot… His plan would fit better if he began tonight.

Yes, tonight would be the beginning of a lot of things.

After the meal, where Sesshomaru had no longer sipped his drink, they split ways, Sesshomaru driving Kagome back to work to get her car.

"Sesshomaru… I left my keys in your office, but everyone on that floor is off tonight. Could you please come with me?" Sesshomaru sighed silently and agreed by walking with her.

Once they had gotten to their destined destination, Sesshomaru decided to take it a step farther, still preparing her for payback.

"Kagome, look at this view", spoke Sesshomaru from the balcony.

Kagome walked to him and looked out. "Yes. It's so beautiful. I never notice it during the day."

"Me neither. I'm a little worried as to why I even noticed it now." Kagome thought about hat he said and understood what he meant.

But actions were speaking louder than words as his plan went on.

He grasped her hand with his, shivering on the inside at the thought of touching a girl, Kagome in particular.

"We can only enjoy the view for a bit longer. The whole building will be closing here soon." Sesshomaru yanked her arm and pulled her away, down the hall.

Once they had made it to the bottom, Sesshomaru let go of her hand, allowing her to fall back from surprise.

"Why did you do that?"

"Females are such beasts. I wish not to touch them."

"Well, someday, when you get through the cootie stage, you'll have special feelings for a girl, but she won't like you. Why? Because you are such a jerk!" Kagome pushed her finger into his chest to make her point as Sesshomaru knocked her back.

"Stay away from me wench."

"Who's a wench, bighead?"

"You are Higurashi. Now, leave before I call security."

"But I work for you. They know I'm no threat. Besides, I played cards with them this morning! They bartered with their guns. It was quite odd, truthfully…"

Sesshomaru had started getting bored with her babbling, and covered her mouth.

"Go, home. And don't be late for work tomorrow." His whisper was so sinister and wicked, Kagome couldn't help but nod and scamper away. Tomorrow was not going to be her day.

That's the longest chapter I have ever written. 7 pages! 7! My limit had been 4 and a half before! Well, I actually have to go. I wanted more , but I need to post this! Well, Til' next time!

**Review Responses: **

**Glamouzmami x3: The pairing is already set for that. I hope this was quick enough.**

**PegasusRider: I can't believe you reviewed my story! Thank you for saying it was cute! I'm also glad it made you laugh at all! I didn't think it was funny, but I hope this chapter was better! Thanks!**

**ChIbI rIn: Yeah… That's what she said.**

**Allwitchesmustdie: I'm glad you like it! SessKag rocks, and I love it! I hope this chapter met satisfaction!**

**Moonscout11: Well, I hope this chapter was filled with junk that you enjoyed! Thank you so much! **

**Stacerue: Thanks! I hope this was good!**

**Kagome of the Western Lands: Thanks girlfriend! TTYL!**

**Spirit-Hunter: Thank you! I'll update ASAP!**

**Regretfully-your-cassy-chan: Kk!**

**Juupren: I gave you a sneak preview just as you did for me, so yeah! Um, because of what you told me about your humor, I'll tell you this: The child saying Kagome threw a fit bit was based off of me when I was younger… It's really weird… Well, I'll TTYL as well! Thanks! An you better update soon! **

**Thank you everyone! Please review some more! They are as addictive as… lollipops! O.o… What did you think I was going to say…? **


	3. Sesshomaru's Dreaded Cell phone

Thank you for reviewing! This is my new chappie, and if I don't get more than 10 reviews then no update. If that sounds unfair, tell me and I'll explain it to you. Now, on wit it! -More dramatic twists will begin.

The day had arrived. Kagome had to live with the Saito family for one month. She was already a little nervous as she knew Sesshomaru would torture her to no end.

Kagome sighed as she walked out of her house, three suitcases in tow. She had to have her valuables. Now she only wondered what their house looked like and where she got to stay. 'Hopefully my room is big and beautiful!' Kagome giggled and continued down the street.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru watched from his window as cars drove by. The house was going to be very different with Kagome in it. In fact, knowing where she was to stay, Sesshomaru expected it to be even worse. He did not expect a good nights sleep. Not with that _thing _in his near, very near, presence.

Sesshomaru got up slowly and walked to the kitchen, skipping breakfast. He never ate breakfast like his brother and father. Akikyo never got up this early, so he never could tell if she ate or not. But the sight of Inu Yasha in the mornings always made Sesshomaru want to smirk.

Inu Yasha would walk down the steps in full attire… of airplane pajamas of course. And sometimes he would come down in just underwear with Scooby Doo on them. He would never notice he was outside like that until he felt a little waking breeze. Sesshomaru would just walk past him and take the car.

But not this morning.

Kagome's name filled the air as everyone was up, trying to make the house decent. Sesshomaru saw no point, as Kagome most likely lived in worse every day.

"Sesshomaru, make yourself useful, would you, and make up you room. She can't live in a pig sty."

"But her apartment is probably worse, you know." Sesshomaru hated being told what to do, but with a glare from his father, he settled with making up his room. Sides', if she saw her new boss's room a mess, she could humiliate him at work.

So now we can find Sesshomaru, cleaning his already perfect room. What a weird family.

Kagome

Kagome had arrived to work early, waiting for Sesshomaru. To pass the time, she decided to play on his computer.

She quickly found his Atari game and started enjoying her time alone. Of course, after a few minutes she became deprived and bored. So she decided to look at his documents.

"Nothing interesting there… Oh my… I need to see this one." Kagome double clicked on a document titled '10 Things I hate about Higurashi'.

_She decorates my room like a child_

_She smells like a human female does after fragrance abuse_

_She interrupts me while I'm working_

_She has the loudest shriek_

_Her finger nails are never clean_

_Her hair is the home of a rat_

_She eats me out of office and home_

_Her female criticism is far to wrong and ludicrous_

_She acts like a two year old girl_

_I'll get back to you on this one._

Kagome glared at the screen in mistaken expectation that the document would explode. But before she finished her staring contest, she got an idea.

She would change it to 10 things he likes about Higurashi. Yes, perfect.

So she started typing.

_She makes my room spiffy and child rated._

_She smells like a human female does after showers in flowers._

_She 'gives advice' while I'm working._

_She has the loudest and most beautiful shriek._

_Her finger nails are always painted and pretty._

_Her hair is frizzy, but very shiny and dual able._

_She only eats a little._

_Her 'help' is always wanted._

_She acts like a well behaved two year old girl._

_I love her so much, I can't think of one._

Kagome smiled. It was so perfect. All she would have to do is get him to look at it.

Kagome carefully saved and then logged out. She was just in time as well, as she reached her desk as Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Hi Sesshomaru!", she spoke loudly. He simply glanced at her and nodded before taking his seat at his desk.

"Higurashi, what have you been doing? My computer was not on." Kagome giggled.

"Nothing dear. I just played Atari. I don't have it over here." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Watch it." Sesshomaru then remembered his plan to flatter her. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean that. Maybe we can get Atari on your computer."

"That's okay. Thanks for trying to be flattering, but it's not working. I have a party to go to." Kagome stood up the same time Sesshomaru did, and he marched over to her.

"Fine. But you must be back quickly. I have to take you home. Tomorrow you must work over time here. Have fun." Sesshomaru watched as she glared at him, and walked out, grabbing her coat.

"I guess I'll let it slide this time. Revenge isn't working very well." Sesshomaru opened up his document on Kagome's flaws, only to find it changed to, The 10 Things I like about Higurashi, Kagome. Sesshomaru flexed his claws in irritation. This female had gotten into his documents. Sesshomaru's eyes roamed the page until they came to number 10.

_I love her so much, I can't think of one. _

Sesshomaru stood fiercely and shoved his chair at the desk, forgetting to rid the monitor of the document as he stormed out of his office.

Somewhere behind him, a shadow crept in, smiling devilishly.

Kagome

"Sango, can't you drive a little bit faster?" 'It sucks this way. Sesshomaru drives like a mad man, and Sango like a teenager, scared of crashing. They are perfect for each other.'

"I'm trying, honestly I am. It's just, this car is new! I don't want one scratch on it."

Kagome sighed. There was no changing Sango. Kagome took to going through her coat pocket. Her eyes widened when her fingers touched something hard and hand size. _Sesshomauru's _cell phone. 'I must have gotten this when I 'decorated' his room.' Kagome looked at the sweating Sango, being honked at, I might add, and grinned.

"Guess what I have Sango."

"Wha-what." Sango had gotten cut off by two 18 wheelers as she stammered.

"I have Sesshomaru's cell phone! Oh what fun we can have!"

"Ye-yes. Fun. Oh! You know what? Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are so strict and together, that their cell numbers are only one digit different. Talk about getting the others calls."

Kagome nodded. "I wonder what ring tone he has. Sango. Call me."

"I don't know the number, plus it's bad to talk on the cell when driving in a car. Mostly my new one." Kagome frowned.

"Fine." Just then, the phone began to ring. "Oh! He has a Phantom of the Opera ring tone… Okay, that's unexpected." Kagome picked up the phone and answered, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?", she asked diligently.

"Hello, m'am. Is Mr. Saito there?"

"Not at this moment, may I take a message?" Kagome grinned at her phone skills.

"Yes. Please tell him that his bride needs to pick up her dress today at 5, or we will be giving it to the other guy whom offered."

Kagome chocked. Fluffy-Sama's _bride?_ 'Oh my gosh.'

"I'll-I will tell him. Thank you."

"You sound like you didn't know he was marrying."

"I didn't. Who is it exactly?"

"Oh, Ms. Kikyou Minoa. I think they are such a cute couple. Well, thanks again. Bye."

"Thanks for informing me. Bye." Kagome hung up and sank into her chair.

"Depressed? I'm so sorry he is getting married." Sango attempted to comfort her friend.

"It's not because I can't have him now. It's because that means Kikyou is cheating on Inu Yasha. She's going to marry his brother!"

Sango couldn't hold her laughter at her friends attempt to cover her feelings for Sesshomaru.

"Have they ever even really spoken at all?", asked Sango bringing up points.

"Not that I know of. I know Sesshomaru always acted gentlemanly around her, but that was only because it was required of him."

"It's required of him to act like that around you too, but he doesn't."

"yeah, well he led me on. I thought he liked me."

"Didn't we all think that, didn't we all."

"Oh well. At least I still have to work for him. Oh, wait, I don't want to. I can't believe he stole Kikyou from Inu Yasha either!"

"hey, how about we explore his contacts?"

Kagome grinned at the idea. She flipped open the cell, and went to the contacts.

"Father, no. Brother, no. Kikyou, maybe…, Higurashi, no. Let's prank Kikyou."

Kagome hit call and called the girl she was slowing beginning to despise.

"Hello?"

"HILO! I want to order me and my five kids a pizza please."

"I'm sorry for you and your five kids, but this is not a pizza place."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I wanna know where I can get a pizza. Ever since my husband walked out, I haven't been able to take showers, leave the house, brush my teeth… He's hunting me down, I just know it!"

"I'm… sorry, but I can't patch you through. Got to go bye!" Kikyou quickly hung up.

"I must have freaked her out."

"You think?"

"Hey, hey hey! You, you just drive!" Sango shrank back to the windshield and continued driving.

Kagome took contempt with staring at the window. Sesshomaru was going to marry Kikyou… The mad woman.

In Sesshomaru's office

The source of the shadow entered slowly and approached the computer. He had watched Kagome earlier, and found this the perfect chance to make Sesshomaru look like he was in love with Higurashi. The shadow smirked, and slowly walked out of the shadows to reveal the one and only Tashio.

"Now, stupid computer, print it fast." The printer processed it's job as Tashio egged it on. Once it finished, Tashio snatched the list and ran out of the room, not very fast, though, due to his 'beer belly'.

"I'VE GOT IT! I WILL FINALLY CONQUER ALL-", Tashio quickly stopped his speech as many of the workers stared at him quizzically.

"Don't act confuzzled. I'm your boss. Back to work!" Tashio stumbled all the way to the elevator and then to his office. It was perfect.

Kagome and Sango at the party

"Hey Kagome." Hojo, a guy that worked along with Kouga now after his demotion, greeted.

"Hey Hojo." Kagome continued walking as Sango babbled on about nothing important.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Mark."

Sango stared dumbly at Kagome.

"You have so many admirers… You're my hero!"

"Oh, peachy. My best friend is my new fan club. The only person at our work with a fan club is Sesshomaru, and I don't know what they see in him at all."

"That's only because you think he stole Inu Yasha's girl."

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Inu Yasha. Oh, can I speak with you?" Sango was giving her the signal not to tell, but Kagome ignored her.

"Sure." They both walked over to a ear corner as Kagome rested her hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"You might want to watch out for Kikyou. I think she might have some, er, skeletons in her closet."

"How so, Kagome?"

"She might have more admirers than just you…"

"I know. A beauty like her, it's hard not to."

"No… No.. NO! Wait! You don't get what I'm saying do you?"

"Not particularly… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't ask her out on a date for a while. She has a um, previous engagement."

"Okay Kagome. This is getting weird. I'll keep it in mind. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Just, I hope she doesn't hurt you. She's already hurt me." Inu Yasha walked off shaking his head at Kagome's sudden attitude difference. 'Maybe she really does need that mental institute.' Inu Yasha continued walking, intending on avoiding Kagome for a long while.

"So, you couldn't tell him?"

"No. I never noticed that it had bothered me so much, and I figured it would bother him more." Sango nodded and led Kagome out to the ice.

"Try to have some fun, Kagome." Kagome grinned and started to skate with Sango. She needed some fun. Especially considering where she was going afterwards.

Tashio

Tashio had taken the print out to his office and started to scan it. Once he saved it, he opened it and started a chain note. His words of advice were left on the bottom:

_If you believed it was impossible for the 'ice prince' to love, you are mistaken._

_This girl, Kagome Higurashi, has taken his heart._

_If you are anti- this, or for it, please, just pass it on._

_Soon, the world will know! MUHAHAHAHA!_

_Anyway, I look forward to my dominance._

_Thanks._

_-Tashio, your boss_

He sent the chain to everyone in his address book, whom happened to be over half of all the employees in the firm. Even some of the most important people in the government. Plans were working out in his favor today.

Kagome

Kagome heard the phone ring again, the Phantom theme playing in tune.

"Sango, sing with me! In sleep he sang to meeeeeeeee, in dreams he cammmmeeeee! That voice which calls to- It stopped…" Kagome looked at Sango who had skated to the other side of the rink, scared stiff. "I DON"T SING THAT BAD!" Sango shook her head.

"It's not that Kagome… Look… behind you…" Kagome looked behind her and found Sesshomaru towering over her form.

"Party's over. Your two hours late."

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

"Sure. Oh, and that's my cell, and if I catch you singing to my ring tone again…" Kagome gulped and surrendered his cell phone. "Now, let's go." Kagome hurriedly said good bye to Sango and the birthday guy, then followed Sesshomaru towards the door.

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Aritomo."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Brandon."

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed by her admirers and picked her up, throwing her on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru! I was just saying my farewells!"

"Yes, to almost everyone in the whole world. Now stop squabbling."

Kagome pouted, but decided to follow his rule. It wouldn't hurt her to do what he said for once.

"Oh. And Inu Yasha called me at the office and said to pick up Kikyou." Kagome's face grew pale. The woman that had irked her so much was the woman they had to pick up.

Perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'll be right back. You can sit up front. I don't want her near me." Kagome complied, but deep in her thoughts criticized his bluffing skills. She already knew he wanted her near. And hadn't she told Inu Yasha to stay away from her? No one would listen to Kagome.

"Okay. I'll make sure it's cozy back there." Sesshomaru marched off, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome pulled out a tack she had been storing and placed it in the interior, and then back out so that it would not move, and would stay invisible at first sight. Kikyou would not get off easily.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru came back, Kikyou far behind him, carrying bags. Sesshomaru took them from her and pushed them into the trunk.

Kikyou slowly maneuvered her self into the car, right on the tack as planned. Sesshomaru was starting the car when she squealed.

"AH! What was THAT! Kikyou brought her bottom up and looked at the spot on the chair.

She saw nothing.

"Sesshomaru, I think this seat is faltered."

"I have a simple solution. Scoot to the other side.", spoke Kagome. Kikyou gave her the stink eye and scooted over, only to sit on another invisible object.

"Ouch! I think your bloody car is out to get me!"

Sesshomaru sighed and got out of the car, slamming her door open. His perfect seeing eyes caught the object quickly.

"Stupid female. It's a tack, skillfully shoved in my interior."

"Ooooo, Sesshomaru, no need to talk nasty!", chilled Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought about what he had said and narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"I never would have said that had _you _have avoided punking miss Minoa. Now, let's go, and stop with your child attitude, Higurashi."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and turned around in her seat. Sesshomaru slammed Kikyou's door and climbed in on his side. He took off at an all time new speed that Kagome swore couldn't even be matched by the speed of light. So she prayed extra hard. He was carrying three now, wasn't he?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome had expected a mansion, but never anything this large. In fact, she could have sworn it looked familiar. Kagome looked at a small side building and found out why.

There, on the side, was the place they had eaten at last night. They had a restaurant in their house! Kagome subsided and almost hit the ground.

"Stupid girl. Stop drooling and walk." Kagome snapped to reality at the sound of Sesshomaru's cutting voice. Instead of voicing her opinion, Kagome followed, still amazed.

Kagome stood by Sesshomaru as he swung the door open. Staircases leading to more floors were adorned in porcelain angles clad in boas and wrap up shoes. The glass floor stayed clear, revealing a hidden garden under ground with rivers and grass and animals. Kagome was scared just standing on the floor.

"Kikyou, you know where you are to go to. Kagome, follow me." Kagome lifted her bags and followed her boss.

He walked up to flights of stairs and stopped outside of a beautifully embroidered door, plastered with a moon symbol.

"What's with the moon?"

"It's our family symbol." Sesshomaru parted the door from the frame and led her in.

His bed was king sized, with a huge mirror behind it. Beside was a table and a window. At the foot was a treasured memory's trunk with what Kagome imagined to be baby toys and records.

"You will share this room with me. It was not my idea, but my father insisted."

Kagome gasped. That was horrible! "Do not worry. I have thought this through. We will take turns with the bed. I will use it tonight, and you will use the floor. Now, keep your stuff here and follow me. Dinner has been started already by Akikyo." Kagome followed, glad he had been so efficient with their night schedule. But she was ready for dinner- and she hoped it never ended.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After dinner, Kagome took to the shower and then after, prepared her space on the floor.

The only problem she had had at dinner was the fact that it indeed seemed to last forever, even though she had wanted it too, she had to endure thousands of minutes watching Kikyou flirt with Inu Yasha. She was almost driven crazy! At least Sesshomaru wouldn't want conversation.

Of course, he fell asleep before her, and to her amazement, he snored and snored. She had to use her pillow just to keep it out of her ears.

But had she have looked close enough, she would have seen his smirk, gracefully placed on his face.

How was that? I hope you review!

**Thanks to:**

**Aqua Miko: **No. You do not want an apricot. Eww… Thank you so much! I will try!

**Juupren: **Lol… I kinda thought it was… Chapter 10 was awesome, might I add! Sorry I haven't reviewed yet! Thanks! Oh, this one was longer by only God knows how much… Like, 10 words… lol… Thank you again!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: **Kk! Thanks!

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: **Kk! Thanks!

**PegasusRider: **You returned! Thanks! I sort of took that from yours… Sorry… But I made sure to add a plot twist in this chappie so that no one can compare it… YOU NEED TO UPDATE SOON! Thank you so much!

**Allwitchesmustdie: **I made sure this was longer sat least slightly, because of your comment! Thank you for the compliment! I'm updating as fast as I can! I'm sorry if I take a long time. 7 pages a chapter is going to be hard for me. Thanks!

**hellspixie18: **I guess I'll let it slide this once... I can't wait that long. Thank you though, for reveiwing!

**Risika Tziporah: **Thank you for reviewing! This is my update!


	4. Naraku Encountered

Thank you for getting me quick reviews! I really enjoy what you all have to say! I hope this chapter is better! Humor help goes to some awesome links at never heard it. But perhaps that was because it never rang.

Sesshomaru had turned of his alarm clock, just to make Kagome late. He had gotten used to getting up at an early time, but Kagome was apparently still using an alarm clock. Silly patron.

Sesshomaru crept out of the room and down to the kitchen to eat. After his 15 minute breakfast, Sesshomaru got ready for the day. It was minutes after using the sink that he heard a loud screech.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO LATE! Kagome ran out of the room and into the bathroom; right where Sesshomaru had on only his pants.

"Oh… I- I'm so sorry." Kagome looked down at her feet as Sesshomaru stared at her, bored.

"I guess you woke up after all. Your not late yet. Just loud." Kagome looked into his eyes and saw a slight glimmer of amusement. She was amusing him. Kagome moved to the side and allowed him passage. She sent him a small glare at his back.

"I saw that."

Kagome mimicked him and stuck her tongue out at him this time.

"I saw that too. I see everything." Kagome pouted and turned back to the bathroom. That man was ludicrous.

Kagome slowly began brushing her teeth thinking of what she would do today.

'He's getting on my nerves.' _I can hear inside your mind to._ Kagome jumped, then realized it was her own mind playing tricks on her. 'I can't believe that scared me.'

Kagome finished up, and laid the tooth brush down, turning off the sink. 'I need to get away from him.' Kagome started to leave for the office, a plan budding in her mind, when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I'm taking you to work."

"But you drive like a madman!"

"I'm not driving today. I have to take the limo. Our car is at the shop."

Kagome looked dazed before nodding.

"I'll go. Anything for a limo ride!" Kagome jumped up and down in excitement. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed the tag of her shirt.

"Your being slow again." Sesshomaru dragged her out of the house and threw her in the car, where she endured hyperventilating.

"This-sigh-is-sigh-so-sigh-cool!" Kagome looked around and spotted another computer. 'He doesn't even take breaks in a limo!' Sesshomaru sat down by the computer and began typing. "You know, I hear there's a new virus. It sounds really nice… but your monitor will look larger, and will seem to have more knobs then it used to. I do believe will remove it. It's called the Dolly Parton virus. You might have it." Sesshomaru glared at her, but couldn't help but look down at the monitor.

'Wait… I don't have time for these games!' Sesshomaru quickly resituated himself and went back to work, ignoring the girls protests as the car pulled off.

10 minutes later…

"I can't believe you started to fall for it! Oh my gosh!" Kagome doubled over as Sesshomaru pushed her to the side.

"Your ignorance is not helping. Now come along."

Kagome immediately got to work at the office, waiting for something to happen. It was a very boring day, you could say. Eventually, Sesshomaru left to fix him a coffee', leaving Kagome alone. The phone rang right after he had left, and Kagome took the time to answer, but it was nothing amazing. Just a meeting.

"Any missed calls?", questioned Sesshomaru as he walked in to the office.

"Yes. Seems like you have a 'blame storming' at 10."

"A blame storming?"

"You know… When you have a group discussion about why a deadline was missed or a project that failed, to find who is responsible…"

"Whatever."

"You know how to speak? AMAZING!" Kagome slammed her hand on her desk, as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly.

"I don't wish to be late. Goodbye and copy my messages down."

"But, Sesshomaru, it's only 8 o' clock!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his coat. "Yes, but I never said I was going straight to the meeting. I have an agenda too."

"Fine. But don't be out to late. Bed time is at 9."

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and left the office, bag in tow. He heard a distant 'humph' and smirked. His secretary was becoming impatient. Perfect.

Meanwhile with Kagome-

Kagome sat at his desk, typing to one of Sesshomaru's IM buddies. Their screen was 'Bellflower-will-be-mine'

That's-Fluffy-To-You: Hello.  
Bellflower-will-be-mine: Hello, Sesshomaru. Where have you been?  
That's-fluffy-to-you: I was under mouse arrest.  
Bellflower-Will-Be-Mine: What's that?  
That's-Fluffy-To-You: It means I got busted for violating an online service of conduct.  
Bellflower-Will-Be-Mine: Oooo! What site, and what did you do?  
That's-Fluffy-To-You: It was and I harassed this guy I like…  
Bellflower-Will-Be-Mine: You have finally turned to 'the dark side'!  
That's-Fluffy-To-You: Yessums Question: What does your screen name mean?  
Bellflower-Will-Be-Mine: It means that Kikyou will be mine. What about you're name? It used to be 'I like it my way'…  
That's-Fluffy-To-You: I thought it was stupid, and fluffy is such a cool name. Well, I have to go. TTYL.  
Bellflower-Will-Be-Mine: Kk… lylas… haha!  
That's-Fluffy-To-You: Very funny. Bye.  
That's-Fluffy-To-You has signed off

Kagome sat back in the chair, happy with herself. Funny thing though: This friend of Sesshomaru's was very open with the Kikyou obsession. Kagome disregarded it, and figured that Bellflower will be mine didn't know about the wedding.

She sighed and walked out of the room, wanting a drink and snack from the vending machine. After all, she had to work overtime today.

2 hours later with Sesshomaru-

'This is the worst meeting ever.' Sesshomaru sat in the back, looking stoic, but obviously bored. He watched as Sango flirted with Miroku, and then watched as he received a small slap for most likely touching her leg.

Sesshomaru sighed. They were boring to watch. He turned his attention to the door, where he saw a certain secretary staring in. She had a mountain Dew and a bag of chips in hand as she smirked. Sesshomaru gave her a small glare. He turned away, ignoring her for the time being.

Kagome-

It had been the third time that morning Kagome had visited the vending machine. But this time she found the room where Sesshomaru had his 'blame storming' and she found his boredom amusing. Deciding to take advantage, Kagome ran to their office and laid down her snack. He would owe her big time for this.

Sesshomaru-

The man continued to drone on about the economical advantages they would have if they quite using electric powered computers. How else would they use computers? Every one turned their heads at the sound of a small knock on the door.

"Come in." The knob turned, and slowly the person opened the door.

A beautiful Pamela Anderson- inspired blonde walked in, swaying her hips aggressively. Sesshomaru eyed her face, where as the others searched her body.

Sesshomaru knew what was going on.

"I am here for Sesshomaru. It would seem there is an emergency with his brother. Lord Tashio, you have no need to follow." Tashio nodded, understanding, too, what was going on.

"Go on then Sesshomaru.", spoke the monotone presenter.

Sesshomaru stood and left with the female, afraid for all human kind.

"Glad to be out of there?"

"No."

"I know you are. I saw that look when I walked by."

"Of course you did."

"Yes, I did." Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru finally, and noticed every ones eyes on her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! You big lousy perverts! I know you all want a piece of this, but seriously!" Everyone quickly averted their eyes, but the occasional guy would sneak a peek. How could they not?

Kagome had on a platinum blonde wig, a white blouse, tied to show the stomach and a big portion of her chest, and a pair of Daisy Duke type shorts. Her strapped shoes twisted all the way up her calf perfectly, and Kagome truly looked good. What can she say? She cleans up good.

Half way to the office, Kagome accidentally knocked over Kikyou, who was already struggling with a huge stack of papers.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." Sesshomaru walked away and left the two females alone to clean up the mess. He wanted to get to his office.

"Are you the intern? The intern building is on the first floor." Kagome looked blankly at Kikyou for a moment before laughing.

"Kikyou, it's me Kagome!" Kikyou stopped for a moment and backed away slowly.

"I don't want another tack in the chair incident. Stay away! You're insane!" Kikyou picked up the rest of her stuff, and snatched the stack Kagome had before running into her office down the hall.

"Weird… Oh, I remember what she's talking about now!" Kagome sighed and walked to Sesshomaru's office, closing the door behind her.

Kagome quickly removed the dress up, and walked forward.

"You took a long time." Kagome looked at the desk at the sound of a sultry voice and noticed that it was not Sesshomaru who sat there.

"Who are you?"

The mans black locks came into view as did his mysterious red eyes.

"I am Naraku."

"What happened to Sesshomaru?"

"I found a way to… expose… of him."

Kagome suddenly felt a chill draft pass by her neck. Slowly, something invisible came in contact with her throat.

"I… can't… b-breath…"

"It only hurts for a little bit." Naraku, as he called himself, came closer to Kagome, as she still struggled in the invisible grasp.

"Now, what could my dear Kikyou be up to? Breaking another heart? Which one are you infatuated with? Inu yasha or Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked straight into Naraku's eyes.

"I am not Kikyou."

"Yes, I believe you are. Do not lie to me."

"I am NOT Kikyou! My name is Kag…ome…" Kagome was speaking in gasps of breath now, as the invisible hand clawed her neck. Naraku looked her up and down before deciding if she was being truthful or not.

"Kagome eh? What would Sesshomaru be doing with a useless human like you in his office?"

Kagome looked at him through painfully squinted eyes.

"I…m… his secr… tary…" Naraku stared into her eyes.

"Your telling the truth. Kikyou's eyes are nothing like yours. But I still have to dispose of you to make sure you stay out of my way." Kagome gasped loudly at both his comment, and the grasp that wouldn't budge. Her face was red from the stress, her neck becoming bruised.

"I can… stay out… of ..your way… without… death…" Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Hip hop listening teens have knacks for interrupting my plans. You will stay out of it. Bellflower will be mine."

"YOU!" Kagome choked on her words, realizing it was a mistake to yell.

"Me? I sure hope I am me."

"You… you're… Bellflower will be mine on Sesshomaru's IM list…" Naraku looked at her with senile eyes.

"So it wasn't Sesshomaru I was typing to. Interesting. Even more reason to dispose of you. You're a liar." The invisible grip twisted slightly, on the verge of breaking her neck.

Kagome let out a loud whimper, and closed her eyes. What ever it was that happened next, she couldn't remember, because then and there, she lost all consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke in a hospital bed, weak and tired. She saw Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha off to the side talking to a nurse. She attempted to tell them she was awake, but her bruised neck and horse throat prevented her voice. She leaned back and closed her eyes again, the soothing Mariah Carey song on the radio cleansing her ears.

Soon sleep overtook her. But this time her mind was clouded by dreams of Naraku, his perishing words of disposal ringing through her brain waves.

"No… Stay away…", her hoarse voice whispered unknowingly. The three other occupants all looked to her form, and noticed she was in a dreamscape. Sesshomaru frowned.

"She'll never be able to work in my office and feel safe again. She was starting to get helpful to." Inu yasha elbowed his brother and glared at him.

"She's always been helpful. You need to appreciate what you have. She's an amazing woman. You know you would have suffered had she have been seriously injured by Naraku. Don't deny yourself that."

Sesshomaru just looked at Inu yasha and snorted.

"You know nothing of my feelings for her. Why do you know nothing? They are non-existent." Inu yasha stared back, then sighed.

"Whatever." Sometimes Inu yasha was more mature than Sesshomaru. This was one of those times.

Sesshomaru ignored Inu yasha's response and looked back at Kagome. She had stopped struggling, and settled with a content smile on her face. Sesshomaru, for some odd reason, felt his heart stop beating for a second before starting it's steady race once again. He shook it off and turned back around to the nurse and Inu yasha just as Sango and Miroku came running in.

**Kagomes Dream**

"No… Stay away from me Naraku! I don't want to cause problems!"

"Oh, but Kikyou, just your birth causes me problems."

"For the last time, I am NOT Kikyou!" Kagome had, in her dream, found a way to tower angrily over Naraku, whom in reality, was much taller than she.

"Okay then, not Kikyou, why do you resemble her… Pail skin, brown coco eyes, slender build, and slight shortness, tall for a woman?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but couldn't find words. Was he checking her out?

"That's what I thought." Naraku walked closer to Kagome, who was suddenly stuck in one spot on the ground. His hand reached to her hair, which he stroked softly. "Such beauty. Shame it will be spoiled." Naraku took his clawed fingers down a tad to her cheek. He softly stroked it as he did her hair, but frightened her when he suddenly scratched her cheek. Crimson, crisp, blood flowed freely from her cheek to her blouse. Tears mixed into it, as she was forced to let it tickle her cheek. She tightened her lips and shut her eyes. It was to weird. His hand moved down, as he crouched his whole body, and hovered near her chest.

"That is a spot, Naraku, that you shall not be exploring." Kagome opened her eyes at the familiar voice that was Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru! You came!" His eyes looked into hers, then glided over to Naraku.

"You are a sick pervert. You won't get away with bothering her. Not this time." Sesshomaru walked to Naraku slowly, and suddenly, filled with ease, cut Naraku's form with his sword.

"How was it that easy?"

I don't know Kagome. Now, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Just glad he didn't touch me." Kagome searched Sesshomaru's face, as he stared at her cheek.

"He did touch you. Your hurt."

"Oh that? That's nothing serious. I can clean it up easily." She started to move, but Sesshomaru stopped her with his hand on her wrist. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly.

Kagome was scared to look him in the eyes, but dared herself to do it. It had been her first kiss! Kagome smiled at him, as he smirked back.

"Wake up."

"I don't want to."

**Hospital**

Had any of them listened closely, they would have heard the soft words Kagome whispered in her sleep.

"Sesshomaru."

And had they have looked, they would have seen the crimson scab on her cheek in a thin line. Naraku had really touched her through her dreams… What else could he do to her in her dreams?

Sango walked over to Kagome and placed her hand on her head. The words to their 'song' came through the radio.

"Wake up Kagome and help me sing the song!"

Sango started singing the chorus to My Humps while staring at Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes opened. She looked at Sango and smiled.

"Sango! You're here!" Sango smiled even brighter and waved at the others to come. Kagome observed all of them, but when she locked eyes with Sesshomaru, a sudden blush crept up to her cheeks. Vague memories of what he did to her in her dream came back, causing her to feel flushed.

"What is wrong Lady Kagome?" Kagome brightened at Miroku's voice as she whispered a feeble 'nothing' and looked down.

It smelt like a hospital. You know… the smell of… old people…

Kagome giggled at the thought, to everyone's confusion, only to look out the door to see a kid, snot running down his face, licking a lollipop, bragging about how good he was through his shots.

"…Also smells of kids."

Kagome smiled warmly at her friends, then sat up.

"When can I go?"

Inu yasha spoke this time.

"They are releasing you today, but you have to take pills to fix your throat. It's damaged really bad and you have spasms of breath shortage."

Kagome looked down solemnly, then whispered an 'oh'. Inu Yasha, noticing her sudden sadness, added brightly, "Sesshomaru was the only one who stayed here all night. He didn't even go to work."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"I feel very glad."

Sesshomaru released a 'feh', but even a child with down syndrome could tell he cared that she cared.

Sesshomaru felt that irritating pang in his heart again and sighed. He would never allow a female to work in his office again.

I am sorry it has taken so long, and this chapter is short! I will write better next time! No review responses for now, but I do want another 10 at least! Also, I can now keep track of how many people read my story. So, review, It's not free. I write, and get my salary in reviews. So just do it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
